the hottest night
by DynamiteGal
Summary: Por accidente Gaara conoce el oscuro mundo del hentai y liberará la intensa bestia sexual que habita en él. Ok espero no se decepcionen u u. 100% GaaraxIno. M  por obvias razones xD


**Lol con el título xD, clasificación M por lemon explícito (awww yeaaahhh *0*) **

**Disclaimer: Gaara e Ino no me pertenecen u-u, si fuera así ya estarían casados y con muchos bebés u-u**

Era la 1:00 de la mañana en la aldea de Sunagakure, hora a la que habitualmente el Kazekage se dirigía a su casa a descansar.

Al verlo pasar los ninjas de turno y los pocos civiles despiertos a esa hora lo saludaban respetuosamente. A simple vista pareciera que se trataba de un chico normal ya que no traía puesta su túnica, sino que vestía su ropa normal; pantalón negro, gabardina roja y unas sandalias negras.

Al llegar a su casa notó que todas las luces estaban apagadas por lo que supuso que la casa estaba vacía; Kankuro sale frecuentemente a parrandear a altas horas de la noche, y Temari, que es la que más permanece en casa, se olvida de sus hermanos cada que su novio Shikamaru llega a Suna.

Gaara no le dio más importancia, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta pero cuando apenas dio el primer paso tropezó con algo que, a juzgar por su sonido, parecía tener tuercas.

-Mierda! ¿qué es esto?- dijo Gaara fastidiado- al encender el interruptor de la luz se dio cuenta que era Kuroari, una de las marionetas de Kankuro.

-¿Qué demonios hace esto aquí?- Gaara tomó bruscamente la marioneta y la llevó a la habitación de Kankuro; ya estando ahí la guardó en el armario junto con las demás pero al momento de cerrar fuertemente la puerta algo cayó de arriba del armario que golpeó su cabeza y finalmente cayó al suelo.

– Ehh? ¿qué tipo de revista o libro es este?- A juzgar por su portada definitivamente no era nada relacionado con el arte ninja, ya que mostraba a una chica completamente desnuda y en una pose muy sugestiva. Las mejillas de Gaara se tornaron color carmesí no solo porque era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda sino porque la chica se parecía mucho a alguien que él conocía; su cabello era rubio, sedoso y muy largo, ojos azules como el mar y una hermosa silueta.

-Ino…- sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago, siempre le sucedía lo mismo al pensar en la hermosa rubia.

Gaara se sentó en la cama y dio un vistazo al manga; al principio parecía ser una historia de amor pero luego las cosas comenzaron a ponerse más candentes. El tipo acariciaba y besaba a la chica de forma muy audaz, sus lenguas batallaban entre sí, luego e chico recorría con su lengua todo el cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar a esa parte. Gaara se sorprendió por lo que veía a continuación; el hombre pasaba su lengua por toda la feminidad de la chica, incluso la introducía y jugueteaba con un pequeño botón rosado en la parte superior. L a chica parecía estar gozando de la atención. Por el parecido que tenía esa chica con Ino, comenzó a ver a la bella rubia en esa situación, con sus mejillas muy rojas, los ojos semiabiertos con la mirada perdida y un hilo de saliva cayendo de su boca, era una escena muy excitante para el pelirrojo. De pronto Gaara sintió algo extraño en su parte baja, algo que jamás había sentido antes. Así que abrió su pantalón y…

-¡Ahh! No puede ser! ¿Por qué esto está así?

Gaara se asustó tanto al ver su miembro erguido que tiró al suelo el manga, esta cayó abierta mostrando la siguiente página, Gaara volteó a ver la reviste en el suelo y vio algo que llamó su atención. El chico de la revista también tenía el pene erecto, la chica tomó el miembro con las manos y las deslizó de arriba abajo por toda la masculinidad. Gaara al ver que los dos tenían el mismo "problema" comenzó a hacer lo mismo que la chica, extendiendo su agarre por todo el falo, de arriba abajo.

-Ahh…!- El placer se apoderaba del pelirrojo y para incrementarlo más aceleró el movimiento de su mano y lo tomó con más fuerza mientras se imaginaba a la bella médica desnuda y jugando con su pene.- Ahh…Ino!

Y así pasó a las siguientes páginas del manga, imaginando cada escena como si la estuviera haciendo con la rubia.- I..Ino… deseo tanto besarte,… saborear tu sexo…ah! Penetrarte ahh!- Gaara estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero para su desgracia fue interrumpido cuando escuchó golpear la puerta de la casa.- ¡Maldita sea! Justo hoy se les ocurre aparecer a esta hora!- dijo el pelirrojo pensando que se trataba de alguno de sus hermanos.

Gaara se levantó molesto de la cama y como aún estaba duro, trató de taparse el bulto cerrando su gabardina y bajo a ver quién tocaba la puerta. – Linda hora de lleg…

Cuando abrió la puerta, el corazón de Gaara se detuvo y no sabía ni cómo organizar sus palabras.

-Perdón por molestar a este hora, pero no conozco a nadie más que a ti y a tus hermanos- dijo tímidamente una bella chica de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes.

-Ino?..qué ocurre?- Gaara aún no creía que la chica que tanto le atraía estuviera en la puerta de su casa.

- Bueno es que estaba buscando un lugar donde dormir, y ví que la luz de tu habitación estaba encendida, así que te venía a preguntar si sabes de algún hotel o lo que sea.

- ¿No estabas te habías quedado con Shikamaru en un hostal?

- Lo que pasa es que…no puedo dormir ahí, por una razón…- Ino no quería contar esa razón a Gaara, seguro a él no le gustaría saber que su hermana mayor se tiene todo un escándalo con su novio en el cuarto al lado del de ella. Gaara seguía tan sorprendido por la visita inesperada que ni le importó saber cuál era esa tal razón, la cosa es que ella estaba ahí y ya.

- Bueno…hay un hotel a unos metros de aquí, pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, no están ninguno de mis hermanos…puedes dormir en la habitación de Temari si quieres.- Le dijo amablemente el pelirrojo.

- Pero y si llega y me ve metida en su cama, me daría mucha pena. Mejor así déjalo yo me iré al hotel.

-¡No, espera!… entonces quédate en mi cama.

- ¡¿Queé?- Ino no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la indecorosa propuesta de Gaara.

-¡No! Quise decir, tu duerme en mi cuarto, yo dormiré en el de Kankuro- Gaara no sabía dónde esconder su cara intensamente ruborizada.

- Si no te molesta, está bien.

Entraron a la casa, Gaara la llevó a su cuarto y él se dirigió al de su hermano.

-Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa- ¿de verdad estarás bien en el cuarto de Kankuro?

- Sí, no te preocupes. Buenas noches

- Buenas noches!

Ino cerró la puerta y estaba dispuesta a dormir pero no era el mismo caso con Gaara, él no iba a poder dormir sabiendo que la chica que le hace sentir molestias en el estómago, iba a dormir en su cuarto…en su cama. El pelirrojo aún se sentía excitado, tan solo imaginar el olor de Ino impregnado en sus sábanas le causaba un gran ardor a su parte baja.

Gaara no aguantó más la tentación, tapó su ojo derecho y con su mano izquierda acumuló arena y chakra hasta formar un ojo que pasaría por debajo de la puerta de su cuarto.

Dentro de la habitación, Ino se estaba alistando para dormir; se quitó su blusa y su falda y solo quedaba en ropa interior, luego se quitó el lindo bra rosado con encaje y dejando puesto sólo un diminuto panty que hacía juego con el bra. La temperatura de Gaara aumentaba y su miembro erguido clamaba por atención, dispersó la arena que formaba el ojo para que Ino no lo detectara, y mientras ella buscaba su camisa para dormir, Gaara movió la arena hacia al frente de ella para tener una mejor vista de su pecho descubierto. - Son hermosos… - Gaara usó la mano que le sobraba para desabrochar su pantalón y darle la atención que le estaba dando a su miembro minutos atrás.

_/_/_/_

La rubia se puso su pijama y se metió dentro de la cama.- _hmm__… __es__muy__cómoda,__y__…__huele__a__él-_pensó Ino, poco a poco fue sintiendo la pesadez de su cuerpo y se quedó dormida, sin imaginar que alguien entraba sigilosamente. Ino se dio cuenta de aquella presencia hasta que la sintió encima de ella.

-¿Qué es…?

-Calmate, sólo soy yo- dijo el pelirrojo tomándola de las muñecas.

- Gaara! ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué…?- Gaara la calló atrapando sus labios en un apasionado beso, devorando salvajemente los labios y exploraba con su lengua cada rincón de la boca hasta que ambas lenguas se encontraron. El chico no tenía experiencia alguna, era la primera vez que besaba, solo se dejaba llevar por el deseo y recordando lo que vio en el manga.

Al ver que Ino correspondía al beso, Gaara deslizó una de sus manos y la metió debajo de la blusa de la chica para tocar uno de sus deseables pechos. El pelirrojo se frotaba contra Ino y con su lengua marcaba un camino hasta llegar a su cuello.- Ah, Ino…te amo, te deseo.

-Ah, ahh…Gaara…- la rubia comenzaba a excitarse y a sentir un vacío en la entrepierna.

Gaara usó su otra mano y la metió en las bragas de Ino. Primero acarició los labios vaginales y luego metió dos dedos dentro de la cavidad- Ahh…sigue!- Gaara movía sus dedos adentro pero quería darle más placer, así que sacó los dedos y llevó su boca a la feminidad de la chica.

-Ahhh!- la rubia gemía más alto al sentir la caliente lengua acariciando su tesoro; luego Gaara comenzó a jugar con el pequeño botón rosa, lo succionaba y luego volvía a dar intensas lamidas.

- Ah, sí…así! El liquido comenzó a salir y Gaara lo lamió todo.- _Sabe__delicioso__…_

Ino se incorporó, por algunos segundos se vieron a los ojos hasta que Ino dio el segundo paso y se quitó la blusa dejando desnudos sus grandes pechos, avanzó hacia Gaara y le acarició el miembro por encima del pantalón.- Hm…ah, Ino…- gemía el pelirrojo.

- _Ya__está__duro,__tengo__que__hacerle__algo-_. Acto seguido, lno le abrió el pantalón y con sus senos tomó el miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo con ellos.- Ah!, Ino…- la rubia hacía presión con sus pechos y con su boca atendía la punta del miembro, lo lamía y lo succionaba, era bastante grueso y le costaba metérselo completo a la boca pero le gustaba sentirlo palpitar

- Ah! No, espera!- Ino levantó su cabeza y él le susurró al oído.- Quiero venirme dentro de ti.

Ino le sonrió y se acostó con las piernas abiertas mostrándole la entrada.- hazlo.

Gaara se quitó la demás ropa y se acostó cuidadosamente sobre ella hasta quedar cara a cara.- pero hazlo con cuidado, es mi primera vez.- le dijo mientras enrollaba sus brazos en su cuello.

Al pelirrojo le alegraba que ambos experimentaran su primera vez, no soportaría pensar que Ino ya haya estado con otro chico de la misma forma que con él, lo mataría sin importar quien fuese.

Gaara la tomó por la cadera y con cuidado fue adentrándose en la estrecha cavidad. Ino se aferraba fuertemente tratando de aguantar el dolor, cuando el miembro entró por completo, comenzaron a moverse lentamente hasta que Ino notó que el dolor se había ido, lo único que sentía era placer. -Uhh…Gaara, dame más!

El ritmo del vaivén aumentaba y los gemidos eran más sonoros. Se besaban con pasión y lo único que les importaba era la ardiente sensación de sus partes íntimas unidas.

– Ino…me gustas, tanto!

-T-tú también…me gustas, Gaara…ah!

Cambiaron de posición, Gaara estaba acostado e Ino se balanceaba sobre el miembro autopenetrandose. Ambos movían sus caderas frenéticamente hasta tocar la cima del placer

-Ah! Gaara…qué rico!- gemía Ino al sentir el grueso miembro deslizándose dentro de su feminidad y rozando levemente su clítoris.

- A-agh…Ino!- Gaara jugueteaba con los pechos de Ino; los besaba, los succionaba y los masajeaba.

-¡Ahh!¡ Gaara!- La rubia se corrió empapando la virilidad del pelirrojo, poco después Gaara se derramó dentro de la chica y ambos líquidos se mezclaron.

Ino cayó agotada sobre el pecho de Gaara, él la rodeo con su brazo. Al recuperar el aliento Ino comenzó a hablar.

- Hmm, ¿Así que tus hermanitos siempre te dejan solo?- le dijo cariñosamente

-En ocasiones; Temari casi siempre está aquí, solo cuando viene a visitarla Shikamaru no se aparece.

-Bueno, le diré a Shikamaru que vengamos más seguido, así yo podría venir a "cuidarte" mientras tus hermanos no están.- dijo Ino con una pícara sonrisa

Gaara se sonrojó al saber lo eso significaba.

**¡¿Porque nadie me dijo que era tán difícil escribir un lemon? En serio, me costó mucho u_u**

**Aprovecho para informar que dentro de poco escribiré la conti de _Sweet__Revenge_, los trabajos en la universidad no me dejan ni respirar, y estoy algo corta de creatividad, así que disculpen dentro de poco abrá conti, no quedará a medias se lo aseguro^^ **


End file.
